Revenge and Surprises
by mysticrystal
Summary: Hermione goes back to school, changed and ready for payback time! But what happens when somebody else changes? heyas ppl, ITS BAK! NO I AM NOT DEAD, BUT SORRY BOUT IT IT's ANOTHER WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! SORRY! MIGHT BE CONTINUING IF ENOUGH REVIEWS!
1. Jesse

~*~*~ Revenge and Surprises ~*~*~*~

A/n: Heyas to all the people who have stumbled on this fanfic. This is a 

fanfic of my favourite pairing, HGDM!! YAY!! 

This fanfic is also pretty much the first fanfic that I have actually considered  

writing more than the first chapter, but I'm not sure if its good or not. Pls 

review I need the opinions. Is it good? Bad? Ok? Well anyhows, I know my 

grammar and stuff aren't that good but hey, I had to write this in a real rush, 

so pls forgive me.

PLEASE review cos the fate of this fanfic depends on it!!

~Mysticity

By the way..

_italics__ are character's thoughts… soz I'm so messed up!_

Bold are author's notes.

~*~*~*~     Chapter 1: Jesse      ~*~*~*~

Music blared all throughout the club. At the start of the Summer holidays, Jesse had 

shown Hermione to this club. It was where Hermione first realised the fun she could 

have without Ron or Harry. During the end of last year, 'the Golden Trio' had not 

spent much time together. With Ron and Harry being on the _hottest 10 guys of the _

_year_ list, the two boys mostly spent their time surrounded by the fans. 

But now, she didn't really care. She was going to come back to Hogwarts this

year as one of the prettiest, hottest girls of the school. In fact, _Head_girl. 

_'They were gonna pay'_ she thought.

Over the Summer, she had met Jesse. Jesse was a totally complete older version of 

Hermione. 

Well actually, Jesse turned out to be her cousin or something. But her parents

apparently thought she was a bad influence on their 'perfect' daughter. '_Yeah right', _

Hermione thought. '_She's probably the best influence on me ever…'_

Anyway, they were really close. Hermione could still remember the first time they met.

----- Flashback -----

It was the Granger family reunion. Hermione's cousins were all talking about 

homework or something. '_So that's where I got my Nerdy side from'_, she thought. 

_'Sigh'. _She had written around a couple of thousand times to Harry

and Ron but they had only written back a few times. Well, 'they' was mainly Ron. 

She wasn't that mad at Ron, but still, saying she wasn't mad at all was lying. 

She looked out the window. 

Suddenly, an owl came flying into her face.

"What the-!" Hermione felt like swearing. It was an owl. _So they finally came to their senses? _She thought. She ripped the envelope apart and out fell-

_~*~*~_

_Granger,_

_This is a warning- stay away from Harry and Ron. You are way too uncool to hang _

_around__ them. For starters, your look is way too ugh! I've even heard them both talk _

_about__ you. So get your nerdy freak mudblood hands off them or else you'll pay._

_~*~*~_

Hermione felt close to tears. Not because of the Hate mail. She was used to that. But 

the part that broke her heart was that the fact that Harry and Ron were talking 

about her behind her back. She thought they didn't care about her appearance. But 

she was wrong. Hermione had always wanted to know if they knew her as a real

friend anymore, or just a nerdy acquaintance that they asked their homework 

answers for.

A girl a bit older than her entered her room. She looked just like Hermione, except a 

bit older and way cooler in appearance. She looked just like a movie star. Her clothes were 

pretty, but not slutty. Hermione liked this girl's style a lot…

"Hey, you must be Hermione, hi I'm Jesse-" she said to Hermione, but stopped when 

she when saw her close to tears. Hermione was sitting on her bed with a expression 

of utmost depression. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

Hermione could not hold the tears back any longer. She cried furiously into the girl's 

shoulder. Hermione started to explain about how Harry had been her boyfriend for 

the last year until Christmas, when she planned to get back to Hogwarts (Hermione 

said 'school' because Jesse wouldn't have known what 'Hogwarts' was and that would 

lead to questions) earlier to give him a surprise, to find Harry cheating on her with 

some Ravenclaw girl. Nearly the whole of Gryffindor had stood up for her by ignoring 

Harry for the rest of the year. Jesse picked up the letter and read it through. 

She nodded understandingly and patted her back.

"I know exactly what you feel like." Jesse said in a soft voice. Hermione looked up.

"You do?" Hermione's eyes were still very wet and red from crying. _I wonder why she _

_didn't__ ask about Mudblood?_

"Of course. You're a.. you know.. right??" Jesse asked with a questioning look. 

Hermione was puzzled at first, but quickly understood. She performed a silencing 

charm on the room to prove that she was a witch and so that no one could hear their 

conversation. Jesse breathed out.

"Lucky I didn't make a mistake. I was so scared I was wrong. Imagine Monica's 

(their cousin) reaction if I asked if she was a witch!" Hermione suddenly felt it to be 

really funny, as Monica was a REAL nerd. She didn't believe anything that was not 

historically, scientifically, psychologically to be right 

and always liked a heated debate between everything, from who should have been 

guilty on a TV show to the belief on which vegetable that was most commonly 

cooked. (a/n: I know that was really random but I couldn't think of anything 

else, sorry!)

Quite suddenly, Hermione's feeling went from really high to really depressed again. 

Jesse sensed this and said, 

"As you probably know, guys are real idiots. Oh lighten up, give me two weeks, 

you'll be the hottest girl ever in Hogwarts, A History, guaranteed. Payback time!" 

Hermione smiled. Jesse grinned.

This was going to be fun.

~*~*~*~

A/n: so whaddya think? REVIEW!! Pls? cos if you don't… this fanfic may not 

be continued. Thanks for reading!! 

~Mysticrystal


	2. Transformation

a/n: heyas! Its me again!

THANKS FOR ALLLLL YOUR REVIEWS! Without them, I dunno if this story would go on.

 Well anyways.. soz for not updating so quickly because I was sick yesterday and my mum made me go to bed. Well anyways, I was at the public library this morning and I saw that I had 7 reviews for my story in 1 day! I was like shouting "YES!" and everyone was looking at me. I was so embarrassed afterwards! You guys are GREAT!! Thank you! but now since I'm a bit sick still and I've got my DT portfolio due, I might not update as regularly, but please forgive me! Well anyways…my bday's supposed to be in like 14 days!! I want to see the HP third movie trailer but it takes SO LONG to download…..

Sorry if it may not seem HG and DM but I PROMISE it will be later on k?? thanks to all my reviewers!!

DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, I forgot this little disclaimer in the first chapter, tho it isn't important. 

I do not own any Harry Potter Characters.

~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: Transformation ~*~*~*~

So during the next two weeks, Jesse and Hermione went through the streets of London, finding the new 'Hermione'.

"Ok, this is what you do. Since I assume your parents are the same as my parents, 'perfect and nothing else', I think 

we should start off with the 'not so obvious' things."

So this was what happened. For the first week, they bought Hermione a new wardrobe of clothes.

On the first day, they walked into this shop. Jesse practically shouted, "OMG Hermione! You try this on! It is the 

cutest outfit!"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Jesse, this is a shop!" said Hermione, even though there was barely anyone in the shop. Hermione 

walked over to where Jesse was standing. Hermione's jaw dropped.

It was a really cute top, with three quarter pants, a sweater that was really cute as well, converse shoes and a hat to 

top it all off. It was perfect. 

"I dunno about you Herm, but when I wear clothes, I go for cute, stylish but not slutty. You agree?" Jesse looked 

concernedly at Hermione. She had hoped that Herm was going to change, but not in _that_ way.

"I couldn't have agreed more." Hermione smiled.

~*~*~

They kept shopping for swimsuits, tops, dresses, skirts, pants, shoes, hats, jewellery and their common interest, 

books. Even though Jesse's appearance had changed over the years, she had still been the same bookworm everyone 

knew when she was at school.

'How are we going to fit all this stuff in my trunk?' Hermione wondered. 

It was creepy, Jesse always seemed to read her mind. 

"A shrinking charm of course!" Jesse told Hermione, with an I-thought-you-were-smart look.

~*~*~*~

For the next week, they started changing Hermione's appearance. Hermione was a bit worried.

"Jesse, I'm telling you now, I am NOT dying my hair outrageous colours, like blue or purple or red or green…"

"Relax Herm, but I know this joke about how people got their hair colours… Ok, I won't say it but don't worry! You 

don't see me going around with green hair do you? Though I remember once…" 

Distressed looks from Hermione. "I'm JOKING! But are you sure green doesn't suit you?"

                                        ~*~*~

They settled on a mix of blonde and brown. They made it wavy and it looked really nice.

"And now, for makeup." Jesse looked tired.

"But I don't wear makeup!" Hermione protested.

"Precisely! Look trust me alright?" Jesse said but Hermione looked doubtful.

"Let's compromise. I'll wear a little bit, Ok?" Hermione pleaded. Jesse was uncertain, but content.

They went to a friend of Jesse's to see what they had to do.

"Heyas Em. This is my cousin, Hermione, and we're here for a little 'advice' on makeup for her. Since you're the expert, 

we'll leave it all to you."

The slim brunette smiled perfectly to Hermione.

"Well, Jess, to say the truth, if every customer was like Hermione here, then I would be out of business!" Jesse raised 

an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"She doesn't need makeup to look her prettiest. She's a natural." Hermione beamed at her, while giving Jesse an I-

told-you-so look.

                                        ~*~*~

Back at home, Hermione's parents gave her the full self esteem lecture as soon as she stepped in through the door.

"Now honey, it's not about what other people think, it's all about what's _inside_ that counts." Her mother said.

"That's right, you don't have to care about what others think." Her father told her.

_But I do care what others think! _Hermione thought. "But…"

"No buts."

Hermione sighed. "Okay…" before stomping up to her room.                      ~*~*~

It was September the first. She wore a mini skirt and platforms with a cute midriff (a/n: is that how you spell it?). 

Hermione wanted to know if people judged her by her looks or really cared about her. So, she got to the platform 

fifteen minutes early, with her parent's requests of,

"Don't eat so much of those sweets that you brought home last Summer, you know, those lollies from your school, the ones that have lots and lots of sugar."

"Make sure you brush your teeth twice a day."

"Make sure you eat an apple each day."

"Be careful of this……"

"Be careful of that……"

"Make sure you do this……"

"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah……"

Hermione shook her head. Her parents made her head spin. 

She entered Platform 9 ¾ . Everyone seemed to be looking at her. Somebody whistled. She felt herself go red. Then 

everyone started to whisper.

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"_The _Hermione Granger?"

"Bookworm?"

"Nerd?"

"Oh My God! I can't believe it!"

These comments really hurt her. She felt herself tearing apart inside. _Remember what Jesse said. Keep calm. Don't worry._ But she couldn't stop worrying. She got into a compartment and changed her hairstyle to how it was before and __

put the robes over her new clothes.

She sat alone in the compartment, waiting with anxiety. Then, Harry and Ron came in. When they saw her, she saw that their eyes were very disappointed. 

"You know Hermione, we heard the strangest conversation on the platform. They said that you… Well…" Ron stuttered. 

"That I what Ron?" Hermione tried to sound curious.

"That you changed." Harry said boredly while looking her up and down. "But I guess you didn't."

Hermione was choked with tears. _No I can't cry. I can't let them see me like this. _"I.. need to go visit someone. See yas."

"Hermione, you okay?" Ron asked with concern.

She just managed a half smile. "Yeah Ron. Thanks for asking."

At that, she ran out of the compartment, tears flowing freely, but she didn't care.

BAM

"Hey watch it! Are you okay Granger?"

                                                ~*~*~*~

a/n: who's that? Dundundun! Sorry for my pathetic attempt at a cliff hanger… anyhows, thanks for reviewing 

and those who haven't, REVIEW cos that's what keeps me writing!

THANK YOU! to:

Lil-Upset-Penguin – yeah I no.. I don't like HP either.. so he is the bad guy in my story and do u no what happens to bad guys in my story? Well I won't spoil the story for u… but I'll tell u it isn't that good.

Lady Felton – thanks! Do u seriously think my story sounds good? Thanks!

PaleReflection – did you like this chapter? It's when Hermione changes! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

RebelRikki – if you add the story onto fave stories, then it'll tell you when it updates. I'm soz.. but I'm kinda biz at the moment. Thanks for reviewing anyways!

Lientje – I've written some more! Thanks for reviewing!

pudding – I could've stop writing on the first chapter but thanks to you guys I haven't. Thanks for reviewing!

paprika90 -  thanks for adding this to ur fave stories! I needed someone like Hermione that she could confide in so yeah! Thanks so much!!!

Blue-Dreamz -  am I there yet? Did u like this chapter?? Thanks for reviewing!    

THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!!!

~mysticity


	3. Confusion

**a/n****: heyas people… its me again. Thanks for all the reviews… I appreciate all the nice reviews and as for the criticism… well I appreciate them too. Thanks for pointing them out to me… I'll try not to do those things again… **

**Oh yeah… the person at the end of chapter 2 WASN'T Ron… so much for a surprise. I'll try hard to find a BetaReader… thanks for the suggestions. I'm like SO not a grammar person. You can ask my English teachers… on another thought… don't. **

**I don't know if this is a plot that is overused… but I'll try to make it a bit more original… sorry about that… **

**I'm not someone that can describe well either… I admit… but I'll try my hardest! Also, I tried fixing up the error about the spacing! Sorry about that too!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter… please read and review!**

**                                      ~*~*~ Chapter 3: Confusion ~*~*~**

**Hermione's POV**

"Hey watch it! Are you okay Granger?"

"Sorry…" Hermione stuttered while looking up. _Malfoy__?!_ Asking me if I'm Ok? What is this world coming to???_ She thought.****_

Malfoy looked at her with a look of concern. _Him?__ Concerned about me?! This is really weird._

"Are you alright?" he said again. _What? No Mudblood? No insults? It's either me or him that's going nuts.****_

She felt really sad and wanted someone to talk to. _But he doesn't seem like the old Malfoy anymore. Maybe…. Maybe… could he have changed? What's happening? Why is everyone so different?_

She didn't know what to do. _What if it's a trap? What if he's trying to trick me? What if…_

She couldn't take it anymore. She was so confused. So she ran off, still crying. This time, tears of confusion.__

"What the hell happened to her?" Draco thought.

                                        ~*~*~

**Draco's**** POV**

This summer had really changed Draco Malfoy a lot. Words could not have described his feelings. His mother had 'mysteriously' died. But Draco knew why. It was all because of his father. He wasn't scared of Lucius. He knew he would never hurt him. He needed him as Voldemort's heir. He needed him to gain place in Voldemort's eyes. He remembered his mother's dying wishes.

----- Flashback -----

"Draco, come with me. We will be out tonight. We will be paying some Muggles a visit." Lucius' lip curled into a cold, cruel smile. 

Narcissa and Draco both knew what that meant. Since the beginning of the Summer, Lucius had been taking Draco with him while he tortured Muggles in different parts of the country.

_This cannot go on. He can't keep affecting the thoughts of our son! _Narcissa thought. Bravely, she spoke up. "Lucius, Draco is not old enough! You can't keep on doing this! You…" she was interrupted with a loud slap.

"Shut up! Who are you to tell me what to do! He is my son and I can order him to do whatever I want!" he struck her again, harder this time. She could barely stand. 

"_Crucio__…" Lucius laughed while Narcissa screamed and fell onto the floor._

"Promise me one more thing Draco…" Narcissa's voice was very weak, she was barely whispering.

"Anything mother, anything." Draco's eyes searched his mother's for the last time. What he saw was pain, hurt and sadness.

"Promise me you will do what you, yourself want and not what someone else wants you to do. Follow your heart. Please… promise…"

"That is quite enough." Lucius said in a bored tone. 

A green light filled the room and Draco closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw his mother, her beautiful face, lifeless. He remembered the times his mother and he played games in the forest, finding each other behind the trees, having fun together and hiding from his father, too scared to do anything, having only each other to hold onto. His eyes shed a tear at the thought of them not being to see each other again.

"Draco! What is the first thing I taught you a death eater should not do?!" Lucius stormed.

_Not to show any emotion. Ever._ Since the day the summer holidays began, Lucius had wanted to change Draco's mind.

"And another thing, you're getting married to Pansy at graduation. So you'd better get ready for that." Lucius smirked.

"What? But I don't even like her, let alone _love_ her."

"There is no such thing as love. You will marry her and that is that."

                                                                ~*~*~

This news had affected Draco on the inside, but he was determined to not show it. He had a reputation that he had built over the six years to support, and he wasn't going to ruin it. 

But when he saw Her-Granger, he could not help but feel sorry for her. He had seen the feeling in those toffee brown eyes before, and he could not help remember his mother, how her eyes had been.

He had shown real concern to her, but somehow that seemed to scare her away. Although Draco thought that she was a bit mean to him, he knew that it was weird to her. _I know how she feels like. Having a complete enemy for six years, then suddenly they turn nice. That's really odd, he thought. _

He shrugged it off, before looking for his best friend, Blaise Zabini in random Slytherin carriages. 

They had been real friends since they were little kids. They both were a little afraid of their fathers, and they knew that both did not want to become Deatheaters like their fathers. They shared their lunch, their crayons and their deepest secrets; they trusted each other with everything.

                                                                ~*~*~

**Hermione's POV**

She ran into a compartment that only a few third years occupied. They only slightly noticed her come in, but she didn't care. She was too absorbed into her own thoughts.

_What is up with Malfoy? Why did he go so nice all of a sudden? Did he just ask me if I was all right?? Ok… this is really weird… and did he actually look sad when I ran away? Why do I care so much? It must be my new look. Damn Jesse and what she made me look like now… now all guys look at my appearance rather than how I am inside… _****

Hermione was depressed. Now she wouldn't know if someone wanted to be her _true_ friend, or just someone who liked her looks…__

Suddenly, she remembered. She had changed her hair to its bushy appearance when she was talking to Ron and Harry, and hadn't changed it back before Malfoy saw her. _So maybe he really changed… he hadn't seen the 'new' me after all…_

_"But he's still the Ferret that has teased you and your friends since your first day at school! He is and will continue to be the annoying, mean and dumb Ferret-face Malfoy!" _A voice in her head told her in a very bossy way.__

_I guess so… _Hermione thought.__

_"But," _Another voice in her head, "_Everyone deserves second chances. Who knows, he might have changed. You should never judge people before you know them."_

_But I don't want to know him!_ Hermione thought angrily.__

_"How do you know he changed?" _the first voice asked.

_"How do you know he hasn't changed?" _the second voice retorted.

_"Because I just do!"_

_"And how do you know that I don't know?!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_"You stop it!"_

"YOU BOTH STOP IT!!" Hermione screamed, unfortunately and unconciously, aloud.__

The third years stopped talking abruptly and looked at her as though she was insane.

"ARGH! I'm going mad!!" Hermione screamed once again, before she ran out the carriage.__

"She _has_ gone mad, you know…" a third year said to his friend.__

"Yeah… must be seventh year pressure…" he replied, while flicking through his chocolate frog card album.

                                        ~*~*~

**a/n****: so.. how was it? Good, bad, good, bad… what do you think… I've got it beta read… so it should be better in grammar and spelling… I think… thanks to:**

**~ Mel**

**~ Irene**

** for beta reading this chappie!**

**Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Cyaz****!**

**~mysticrystal**

**ps****:**

**this**** is something I found really cool… so I decided to tell you all! Here it is! **

**Aocdrnicg**** to rsecareh at Cmbagrdie Uinervtisy, **

**it**** denos't mtater waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, **

**the**** olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be at the rghit pclae.**

**The rset can be a total mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit porbelm. **

**Tihs**** is bcuseae the human mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, **

**but**** the word as a wlohe.**

**Amazing huh?**


	4. Shocked

**A/n: I'm so sorry, but my life has become very tangled in the last few months. I had thought of giving this story for someone to handle, but I suddenly thought of a whole new plot for this story. To all reviewers, do you think I have made the right decision of how I kept the story and kept writing? Please read and review!!**

**                                                -=-=-=-=- Thanks to all my reviewers!  -=-=-=-=-**

**                                                          ~*~*~ Chapter 4: ~*~*~**

She ran outside, eyes wet with tears that were ready to flow, but she would not allow them to. _I have to be strong._ She told herself. With a charm, she cleaned her face and tidied her hair to how it was before. As the train movement slowed to a stop, she walked out of the train, anxious about everyone else's reaction to the 'new her'.

Walking into the Great Hall, the sound of Hogwarts buzzed in Hermione's ears. She smiled to herself, hoping it would give her some encouragement and courage. Close to half of Hogwarts stopped talking to stare at her, wide eyed. Eventually, more and more of the school stared at her too. She noticed that Ron and Harry, each sitting next to a few flirting girls, were staring at her in disbelief. Even after a long time, Hermione would still remember the looks on Harry's face when he saw her.

Firstly, his face had shown shock, disbelief, more shock, anger, even more shock, and finally, just a dumb stare. A sixth year kept trying to engage his goggle eyed friend back into conversation, only to receive a sharp nudge in the side by a girl sitting next to him.

"What was that for?" he asked. But when he saw everyone look at Hermione, he quickly stared too.

Hermione, who had expected a reaction, but she had not been ready for _this_. She couldn't think of anything to do to respond to all this staring, so she froze and stared right back. To her amazement, the Slytherins were staring too, even Draco. 

When Draco looked up, he saw Granger, from the laughing stock of the Slytherins to… well, pretty. 

_So what if she's changed?_ Draco thought._ Wait, why do I care? In her world, I am nothing. She hates me, and she's done enough to show it. I hate her. She is nothing. I hate her she is nothing. I hate her! She is nothing! I hate her!! She is nothing!! I HATE HER!!_

He started chanting this over and over in his head to make himself believe it. He finally gave up, so Draco stared at his soup again, too depressed to look at anything else.

Dumbledore, sensing all this tension and awkwardness, broke it up with a tap on his glass. 

"Ahem," he coughed. Everyone looked in his direction. "If Miss Granger would please sit down, I have something very important to tell you all. But before that, the sorting will begin and after that, please, the feast will begin!"

Hermione walked quickly to the seat Ginny was waving from, face red with embarrassment. The sorting began. The first years walked onto the stage one by one, being sorted like Hermione herself remembered six years ago. She was only barely aware of the whispering around her, evidently about her. _Wow, never had THIS much attention before. _But Hermione had her mind on other things. Like how depressed Drac-Malfoy looked when they bumped into each other on the train._ Did I nearly call Malfoy, Draco? The train incident- it's over, Hermione, so FORGET IT! And since when did I care about his feelings?_

_"You do too." The irritating voice in Hermione's head began chirping._

_Excuse me? _Hermione was getting annoyed.

_"I said, you do care about his feelings and you can't forget it." The second voice said as-a-matter-a-factly._

_"And how would you know?" The first voice said._

"Here we go again_…" _Hermione thought aloud, rolling her eyes.

Ginny stopped telling her friends her story on how cute she thought her new owl, Honey, looked with Pigwidgeon. "Here we go again _what_ Herm?" Ginny asked curiously, at the same time looking at her as if Hermione was going mad.__

Hermione instantly snapped out of her thoughts and faced Ginny. "What did you say Gin?" she asked quite dazedly.

"I asked you what you meant when you said 'here we go again'? I only told them this story once… I think" Ginny added thoughtfully.

"Oh no, I just was talking about… about… um…" Hermione looked down at her plate, lost for ideas. "That we're having peas again. I mean, we had them at the End of Year feast last year too."

"We did?" Ginny tried to remember what they had last year, but she couldn't remember. But she took Hermione's word for it, she was always the one with a good memory. "But Hermione, I thought you liked peas. You said they were really good for you."

"Um… well… everyone gets bored of something sometime in their life don't they?" Hermione said as surely as she could.

"I guess so…" Ginny gave Hermione a shrug before turning back to her friends to start telling her story again.

Hermione breathed out. But before she could return to her thoughts, a crystal-clear _ding_ silenced the whole hall and the food (that she had only taken one bite out of) disappeared to show a very clean and sparkling gold plate.

Dumbledore stood up and said. "I would like to announce that this year's Head girl is Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, and I am sure you now why I made this decision." His eyes twinkled as he smiled towards Hermione, whose face had grown red, a habit she adopted from Ron and Ginny. The whole hall clapped and three quarters of the school clapped and cheered for her, one quarter obviously not pleased. 

The clapping stopped. "Miss Granger, would you please come up." Hermione walked up to where the teachers sat and Dumbledore cleared his throat once more. "I would now like to announce, our head boy for this year is…"

The entire school held its breath and if a pin dropped, you would hear it in the silence that had now fallen on the school.

Suddenly, an owl swooped into the great hall. Everybody looked at it. it dropped a parchment in front of Dumbledore. He opened it and read it. A look of sadness on his face replaced his happy expression.

"I have great sadness in informing everyone that our Head Boy for this year, Blaise Zambini, has disappeared on his way to school. The ministry will be working on this case. As for the placement of Head Boy…." He hesitated, looking around at the staff. Their blank faces stared back at him, no emotion, no expression.

                                                ~*~*~*~

Draco's face grew white. His blood turned cold. He knew it._ Father. He did this. _He knew that once someone in the dark league disappeared, he was as good as dead. His mind grew blank. 

Dumbledore went on with the same tone, "On a happier note, our new head boy for this year, is Draco Malfoy." Despite his words, it seemed as though the emotion 'happy' did not exist.

Hermione was shocked. _Him??__ How could this be?_

Draco however, was still deep in his thoughts and he was behind walls, shielding him from everything around him.

"Mr Malfoy? Would you please come up? ... Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore repeated.

Crabbe and Goyle pushed him and he snapped out of his thoughts to find everyone looking at him.

"Mr Malfoy, please come this way." Dumbledore said.

Reluctant and oblivious with all that as going on, he went up to where Hermione was, still deep in his own thoughts. They both were pondering, but each over something different. The feast ended and the Great Hall was starting to empty.

Ginny came up to Hermione and whispered, "Come to the Gryffindor rooms right after you get the chance ok? So you don't have to face _that._" She rolled her eyes at Draco and left to join her friends. Draco however, did not seem to notice, never mind tease her. This was the thing that caught Hermione's attention. She knew that Draco and Blaise were friends, so maybe he _did _have a heart after all.

"Follow me," Professor McGonagall told them. They followed her silently to a portrait of a meadow with a girl and a boy. "Your password will be 'ever lasting', good night, I'll see you in the morning. I think you're aware of the sort of behaviour we'll expect of Head Boy and Head Girl," she glared at them sternly from the rim of her glasses, and left.

"Everlasting," Hermione said to the portrait. The pair in the portrait smiled at them and opened. Inside, Hermione tried to fight off her urge to gasp and seem naïve in front of Draco, but failed to do so.

"Wow." She said, looking around. It was as if she was a princess in a fairy tale. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Draco however took no notice and just sat in front of the fire, gazing at it.

_Odd… Very very odd, _she thought, but went into her room, only to find her amazement grow bigger than it had been when she had stepped into the common room. It seemed too...it seemed like a fantasy. A mirror, taller than herself was placed on the wall. She gazed at it, and she jumped a few centimetres in the air. Her reflection… her reflection… had moved! In fact, it was talking to her!

"Hi Hermione, how are you? I'm the mirror, obviously, but I am also the secret pathway to the Gryffindor common rooms." Her reflection kept saying, but Hermione found it hard to digest. When she snapped out of her awe and found that her mouth was open, she quickly closed it, remembered Ginny's words and said, "Thank you very much. Could I go into the Gryffindor Common rooms now please?" she said.

"Sure thing." The mirror swung back to reveal a slide. She slid down and found herself in the warmth of the Gryffindor Common room. She found her way to the stairway to the girl's rooms, but was stopped when she heard her name.

"Er, Hermione… we need to talk." A voice said.

                                        ~*~*~*~

so, how is it? is my writing technique any worse than before? :P aw wells. Thanks to Melody and Van Chan for beta reading my story, I wrote the first half like last year, and the second half yesterday…. So thanks to everybody to bothered to check back on this story! Please please please review, for without them, continuing writing has no meaning… if you get what I mean! :) please review though, because I seriously dunno if I should continue. So please review so that I still know there are readers out there! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!!!

fr: Mysticrystal!


End file.
